Una bienenida perfecta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Reo espera a la llegada de Mai, pero no sabe de qué manera darle un merecido recibimiento. Intenta dar con alguna señal de la mano de Shizuku y Eris, pero lo único que alcanza a tener a mano es un cosplay de maid comprado por la misma Mai. Sus opciones claramente se ven limitadas. Oneshot con lemmon.


Un gran saludo a todos/as los/as fans de Sono Hanabira. Para quienes no se han enterado todavía, les anuncio que esta maravillosa saga ha contado con el apoyo necesario en la encuesta de MangaGamer para que para este año tengamos al menos una versión más oficialmente en inglés, y más adelante tendremos el ansiado parche en español. Y ahora sin más, empecemos.

**Una bienvenida perfecta**

Reo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera pedir ayuda a nadie para hacer esas cosas?

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y nada podía hacer ya para borrarlo.

Delante suyo había un traje de maid a la medida, el cual Mai una vez le había comprado por si alguna vez se atrevía a ponérselo. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que le compró ese traje, y Reo ni de chiste había querido sacarlo del closet ¿Por qué sacarlo precisamente en ese momento? La razón era extrañamente simple.

* * *

**Flashback**

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Shizuku toma un breve sorbo de té antes de continuar ─ ¿Tanto tiempo lleva Reo-san fuera de casa?

─ Sí ─ admite Reo bastante acongojada y con un leve rubor ─. Ha estado fuera todo el fin de semana para estar de viaje con su familia, y yo por tonta no acepté acompañarlos. Les dije que me causaba mucha vergüenza.

─ Pero se supone que toda la familia de Mai ya sabe que ustedes dos son pareja, ¿o no? ¿Para qué seguir manteniendo tanta discreción con algo tan obvio? Ustedes las tsunderes son un verdadero misterio para la ciencia ─ aquel último comentario de Eris le ganó unas miradas de enfado de parte de Shizuku y Reo.

─ No te culpo por eso. La verdad es que a mí también me sigue costando en ocasiones expresarme abiertamente, a pesar que mi relación con Eris hace mucho tiempo que está en boca de todas las personas que nos conocen. No te presiones demasiado y piensa con cuidado en lo que podrías hacer para darle a Mai-san la bienvenida que sientas que merece.

Reo se queda callada por un momento. Shizuku tenía razón, y mucha. Mai había anunciado que volvería cerca del anochecer, y Reo no quería que tuviese un recibimiento soso, como si no la hubiese echado de menos ni nada por el estilo. Eso sería demasiado frío de su parte.

─ ¿No tienes algún cosplay kawaii que puedas usar? ─ propone repentinamente Eris, y las otras dos se le quedan mirando ─ Creo que podría funcionar. Podrías darle un auténtico gusto si le das ese recibimiento, y el acierto sería mucho mayor si resulta que tenga con ella algún regalo consigo.

─ ¿Cómo puedes crear de algo tan simple algo tan profundo, Eris? ─ suspira Shizuku.

─ Es que esos temas siempre se me hacen interesantes, y ya casi no necesito ayuda para leer el japonés de manera fluida gracias a esta clase de anuncios.

─ Eres un caso único, Eris.

─ ¿Cosplay? ─ Reo se pone bastante pensativa, aunque de tanto en tanto miraba a sus antiguas senpais ─ ¿No es eso algo muy vergonzoso de hacer?

─ Tal vez, si lo intentas en la calle, a la vista de la gente ─ responde Eris con seguridad ─. En cambio, si es dentro de la intimidad de casa, pues no creo que haya ningún problema.

─ Ahora sí noto algo de sensatez en tus palabras, Eris ─ dice Shizuku sonriente.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Ya habían pasado como tres horas desde que aquello había ocurrido, y luego que las visitas se fueran, Reo había buscado en el closet el cosplay de maid. Era lo más vergonzoso que Mai podría haberle comprado, y francamente no se había creído aquella excusa en su momento de que "no habían más disponibles". Mai podía ser una chica bastante caprichosa, y Reo estaba por hacer una locura total para ella. Pero por su amor por Mai y por lo mucho que la ha extrañado, tenía por lo menos que hacer el intento.

─ Mai... idiota.

Mira por un momento el reloj, y posiblemente sólo faltaban minutos para que Mai regrese, lo cual animó a que Reo empezara a desvestirse para ponerse el cosplay. Al menos la falda era un poco más larga que la que suele usar, pues sería vergonzoso a morir que fuera todo lo contrario, sin importar que ya Mai la haya visto de todas las maneras posibles en infinidad de ocasiones. El solo recordar ese detalle le hace sonrojar muchísimo, pero trata que sacudirse esa idea, aunque sabía que era bastante probable que Mai intentase algo nada más llegar, y más si la ve así.

─ ¡Aaarrrggghh! ¿Por qué las cosas son siempre tan complicadas con Mai? Más le vale que se ponga contenta al verme con esto, o de lo contrario la muerdo.

Ya tenía el traje de maid puesto, y Reo se revisa minuciosamente para estar segura de no dejar detalles pendientes, como un botón suelto o un listón sin acomodar. Quería que todo saliese bien, aunque esa clase de detalles no siempre le resulten sencillos. El cuerpo entero le temblaba por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza. Traga grueso y da una vuelta frente al espejo, haciendo una última verificación para estar segura de estar bien.

─ Debo estar loca por complacer el capricho de esa pervertida y tonta ─ se dice a sí misma mientras se estiraba un poco más el traje, previniendo la formación de alguna arruga ─. Muy bien, todo está donde debe, así que Mai no tiene ninguna excusa para no alegrarse de verme. Ya no debe tardar...

En ese momento suenan las llaves de la casa. Era la señal clara e inconfundible de que Mai había llegado. Reo da un brinco de sorpresa y se aleja del espejo, como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo indebido. Su esposa finalmente había llegado, así que Reo se dirige rápidamente a la entrada para recibirla.

* * *

**Entrada**

Mai se quitaba con lentitud los zapatos, y es que los pies le dolían muchísimo luego de haber estado todo el día caminando para ayudar a su familia antes de regresar al hogar que ahora tenía junto a Reo. Era un grandioso placer estar de vuelta en casa. No querría estar en ningún otro lugar, y al escuchar los pasos de su amada bajando las escaleras, se figuraba que Reo la había estado extrañando muchísimo, del mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho durante todo el tiempo que había estado lejos.

─ He llegado a casa, Re...

Al voltear a mirar, Mai queda enmudecida al ver que Reo tenía aquel cosplay de maid que le había comprado con tanto empeño. Aquella imagen, que hasta ese momento había estado presente en varias de sus fantasías eróticas, ahora se había convertido en una realidad que por unos cuantos segundos le hizo olvidar el agotamiento que sentía, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su esposa y le toma de las manos con un gran cariño, haciéndola sonrojar por el gesto.

─ ¿Ehh? ¿A qué viene esa cara tan rara, Mai?

─ ¿De verdad eres tú, Reo? ─ Mai mira a los ojos a su esposa, a fin de hacerle imposible el mentir ─ Creí que habías dicho que jamás te pondrías este traje tan bonito que había comprado para ti.

─ Si quieres me lo puedo quitar ahora mismo ─ dice Reo con enojo, pero luego rectifica al ver la baba chorreante de Mai ─ ¡No aquí, ni tampoco frente a ti, pervertida! Me refiero a que me pondré mi ropa normal, no que vaya a estar desnuda sólo para alegrarte la llegada.

─ Con que estés presente para recibirme es más que suficiente para alegrarme en cualquier momento, Reo ─ responde Mai con una dulce sonrisa ─. Es solo que me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa que finalmente te decidieras a ponerte el traje. Estoy segura que fue una decisión complicada para ti.

Reo no responde a ello, aunque Mai tampoco necesitó de ninguna respuesta. Para ella, Reo era como un libro abierto en esos momentos, así que las palabras sobraban. Le encantaba muchísimo ver a Reo vestida así. Le resultaba sumamente excitante, pero antes de intentar nada, primero quería saber cómo estaba.

─ ¿Has estado comiendo bien durante toda esta semana, Reo?

─ Sí. He estado repartiendo adecuadamente lo que hiciste para mí, y también he intentado hacer cosas sencillas que me has enseñado para no estar únicamente comiendo dulces ni ramen instantáneo. Y lo que es más, esta tarde almorcé arroz y algo de curry, aunque creo que se me fue la mano con la sal y las especias, especialmente el picante.

─ Pero el hecho de que sigas viva significa que mis clases están surtiendo efecto, ojou-sama ─ la respuesta de Mai hizo que Reo alzara una ceja ─. No me mires así. Al menos deberías alegrarte de que hayas mejorado tanto, cuando antes ni yo misma creí posible que lograras hacer nada que resultara compatible con la vida humana.

─ Eso es muy rudo de tu parte ─ refunfuña Reo.

Mai ríe divertida, y con la ayuda de Reo sube el equipaje hasta la habitación de ambas, siendo la propia Mai quien obviamente lleva la mayor parte de las cosas.

* * *

**Habitación**

Ya las maletas estaban en el suelo, pero Mai prefería dejar para otro momento el tener que sacar todas las cosas y ponerlas en sus sitios respectivos. Reo por su parte se maravillaba al ver los adornos y regalos turísticos que Mai había traído. De pronto se sentía como una niña pequeña que ve por primera vez una esfera navideña y la agita repetidas veces, y a Mai le parecía que esa reacción era bastante divertida y tierna.

─ ¿Y qué vamos a comer más tarde? ─ dice de golpe Reo, rompiendo el ambiente que tanto disfrutaba Mai ─ Ahora que has llegado, me podrías enseñar a cocinar cosas más complicadas, que a veces se hace difícil cuando los ingredientes se van acabando.

─ Pero siempre puedes comprar más si ves que no queda ─ señala Mai, y Reo se queda perpleja ─. Y-ya veo... Ni te pasó eso por la cabeza ese detalle.

─ Estaba ocupada con otras cosas, tonta.

─ Sí, claro. En cualquier caso, creo que ya decidí lo que voy a comer ─ Mai se estira y se acerca repentinamente a Reo, atrapándola de golpe y sosteniendo sus manos ─. Quiero comerte a ti.

─ ¿Ehhh? ─ Reo ya había entendido lo que quiso decir Mai, lo cual la hace sonrojar mucho ─ ¡I-idiota! ¿A qué viene ese impulso pervertido tan de repente?

─ Es que no estás haciendo nada de lo que dicta el guión, Reo ─ dice Mai haciendo un puchero ─. Se supone que, aprovechando que te has puesto este traje de maid, tendrías que recibirme con un "bienvenida a casa, Mai-sama", y después yo obviamente te besaría de manera apasionada. Luego me preguntarías que qué preferiría, si cenar o tomarme un baño, y es ahí donde sí digo que preferiría empezar comiéndote a ti. Se te ha olvidado decir todo eso.

─ ¡Claro que no, pervertida! ¡En ningún momento he aceptado asumir un papel tan vergonzoso!

Mai ignora las quejas de Reo y la empuja a la cama, y en el acto se dedica a manosearla y lamerle el cuello, dejando a la loli rubia sin oportunidad alguna de escapar. Reo se resiste durante unos segundos mientras se quejaba y regañaba a Mai, pero luego va siendo más pasiva y más receptiva, e incluso ella misma se esmera en alcanzar los labios de Mai para besarlos con locura.

─ Te extrañé, Reo.

─ Yo también, Mai.

Estaban ansiosas por probar el cuerpo de la otra, después de una semana entera sin siquiera verse. En ese momento sentían una sed que parecía insaciable, y sólo podrían apaciguarla por medio de ese contacto que finalmente estaban teniendo. Reo abre las piernas al sentir que Mai intentaba meter su mano dentro de la falda del cosplay, y su cuerpo daba arcadas al momento de sentir los alegres dedos de Mai rozando sus pétalos con suavidad, apostando a su sensibilidad. Nuevamente ambas estaban en un momento sexual bastante repentino y algo difícil de explicar cómo acabaron así, pero ese era parte de los placeres que tanto disfrutaban cuando estaban juntas: No necesitaban de excusas ni de preámbulos para que cualquiera de las dos quisiese manifestar su deseo sexual. Eran algo así como dos espíritus libres que se dejaban llevar por sus más bajos y básicos impulsos cuando sus cuerpos así lo querían, muchas veces retando las posibilidades de la intimidad. Reo podría estar quejándose todo lo que quisiera, además que diría no tantas veces como para llenar todas las páginas de una enciclopedia, pero la verdad es que le gustaba que Mai le hiciera esas cosas sucias.

─ M-Mai… idiota…

─ Ya empezamos otra vez ─ dice Mai entre risas mientras seguía usando sus dedos ─. Ahora es tu turno de llamarme ojou-sama, aprovechando que ahora eres mi sirvienta.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ Se defiende la tsundere, pero solamente de palabra ─ Eso es demasiado vergonzoso… No hay manera de que yo diga algo así…

─ ¿No? Pero si tú eres capaz de ver cómo yo sí lo digo con total naturalidad, ojou-sama ─ Mai hace hincapié en sus últimas palabras antes de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Reo ─. No es tan difícil. Es simplemente cuestión de que lo digas y ya. No hay mayor truco detrás de esto, así que dilo. No pierdes nada si me dices así, Reo ojou-sama.

Reo estaba bastante roja, sintiendo cómo los dedos de Mai iban entrando poco a poco en su interior hasta que detienen su paso y no se mueven más. De manera que se queda en vilo, mirando con extrañeza a Mai.

─ ¿Por qué te detienes, Mai?

─ ¿Decepcionada? ─ dice Mai con tono de burla ─ Si quieres que siga moviendo mis dedos de la manera que tanto te gusta, creo que sabes la manera para convencerme de que siga.

─ N-no seas tan cruel, Mai ─ Reo no era capaz de disimular en ese momento que tenía ganas, pero Mai no pensaba ceder hasta que se diera por vencida ─. Eres mala ¿Por qué se te ocurre dejarme de esta manera y detenerte a la mitad sólo porque quieras que te llame de esa manera?

─ Porque la manera en que me vas a dar la bienvenida a casa es siendo mía ─ le dice Mai en el oído, alborotando todavía más los sentidos de Reo ─. Ahora mismo yo soy tu ama, y como tal me nombrarás en este momento, mi adorable sirvienta.

─ Ugh... Eres rara como nadie, Mai ─ Reo era incapaz en ese momento de moverse, y sólo la propia Mai era capaz de aliviar el ardiente deseo que sentía ─. Para la próxima vas a tener que ser tu la sirvienta. Este tipo de papeles definitivamente no son para mí.

─ Tal vez, pero igual me hace ilusión escucharte decirlo al menos una vez. Vamos, Reo. Vamos, que esto ni siquiera va a salir de aquí.

Reo traga grueso, y en ese momento reúne todas su fuerza de voluntad para cumplir ese capricho de Mai. Simplemente no tenía de otra, y sin duda intentaría cobrar eso con intereses.

─ Mai... O... ojou... sama...

─ Esa es mi linda maid-chan. Lo has hecho maravillosamente, con carita tímida y todo, así que creo que te has ganado un bonito premio.

Reo no tendría tiempo para decir absolutamente nada, pues los dedos de Mai reanudan su labor, entrando y saliendo de una manera absolutamente placentera. La rubia estaba completamente indefensa ante ese mar de placer cuya marea tendía a una alta exponencial. Reo arquea su espalda ante el placer, y Mai remueve un poco el traje para así tener acceso libre a los pequeños pechos de Reo. Muy poco habían crecido desde que se habían conocido, pero para Mai seguían siendo perfectos. No se daba abasto con ellos, tocándolos y lamiéndolos cada vez que tenían ese acercamiento tan íntimo que sólo ellas podían disfrutar.

También Reo gustaba que Mai la tocase, independientemente de que se suela quejar y acusa a Mai de ser una pervertida. Ella misma también tenía su lado lujurioso, y cuando éste se desataba no se detenía hasta ser saciado completamente. En ese mismo momento quería más, e incluso abraza la cabeza de Mai mientras ésta lamía suavemente sus pezones, dejándolos bastante brillantes por el rastro de saliva que dejaba la lengua de Mai.

─ ¿Te gusta cómo lo hago, Reo? ¿Te encanta tener esta sensación por primera vez en una semana? ─ la rubia gime en asentimiento ─ Me alegro mucho, pues eso significa que no hay problema en hacerte sentir mucho mejor.

Reo sentía que iba a acabar en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con una fuerza inusitada, y su mirada se perdía entre la niebla a medida que se acercaba al climax. Lo único que estaba totalmente claro para ella era que Mai estaba junto a su lado, y que eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para que ese momento de felicidad fuera perfecto. Al final sí fue de gran utilidad hacer usado el cosplay de maid, y todas las penas bien lo merecieron.

─ Me vengo, Mai... Voy a acabar... No aguanto más...

─ Acaba sobre mis dedos, Reo. Déjame tocar tus mieles cuando acabas. Dame ese gusto, mi linda Reo.

No había manera de posponerlo más, y Reo larga y profundo y sonoro gemido que retumba por toda la casa, y no únicamente en la habitación. Reo sentía que era la primera vez en su vida que gemía con semejante fuerza, tanta que su cuerpo entero había quedado debilitado, y Mai se acuesta a su lado, contenta de ver que su técnica especial seguía siendo igual de placentera para su adorada y caprichosa esposa.

─ Vaya que has gritado fuerte, Reo ¿Tanto así me extrañabas?

─ T-tonta...

─ Vamos, no te pongas así ─ Mai besa repetidas veces el rostro de Reo ─. No creo que haya nadie que fuera capaz de oírte, salvo nosotras, claro está.

* * *

**Con Eris y Shizuku**

─ ¿Acabas de oír eso?

─ ¿Oír qué, Eris?

─ Pues fue como un grito, o un lamento profundo, o una cosa de esas que se oyen a lo lejos cuando se está en un túnel en las historias de terror ─ explica Eris haciendo gestos con las manos para detallar.

─ Eso es extraño, aunque puede que sea porque estaba algo ocupada revisando estas ropas ─ Shizuku saca un vestido y lo pone enfrente de sí ante Eris ─ ¿Crees que esto vaya bien conmigo?

─ Pues yo opino que sí. Siempre será mi favorito tu look tradicional, pero ese toque citadino y moderno te queda de maravilla ─ dice Eris alzando su pulgar ─. Ya quisiera que fuéramos a la sección de trajes de baño, que quiero verte con algunas piezas de esas puesta. Aunque con ese cuerpo que tienes, me pregunto si habrá algún bañador o algún bikini que me permita resistir la tentación en cuanto vayamos a la playa.

─ ¡N-no digas cosas inapropiadas en el interior de una tienda! ¿No ves que te pueden oír mucha gente que no debería?

─ Pues yo creo que estás llamando la atención mucho más que yo, Shizuku.

La joven calígrafa se pone roja como un tomate al darse cuenta que su esposa tenía toda la razón, y que al final ella, intentando silencio, terminó alzando más la voz que la propia Eris. Muerta de vergüenza, no tiene de otra que dejarse llevar de la mano hasta otra sección de la tienda, y así las miradas podrían cesar.

* * *

**Con Mai y Reo**

Y volviendo con la pareja protagonista, Mai sentía que el sueño estaba por vencerla. No era para menos, pues pese a lo agotada que estaba, todavía se había dado el lujo de darle un montón de placer a Reo a modo de reencuentro. La rubia por su parte se va quitando el traje, puesto que la manera en que se lo había movido Mai lo hacía sentir algo incómodo. Sabía que Mai se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento, así que mejor empezaría con su demanda a cambio de humillarse de esa manera en que lo hizo.

─ Para la próxima vez que se te ocurra ir a una tienda de esas de cosplays, te comparé un traje de maid para que para la próxima tú seas la sirvienta.

─ Suena divertido ─ opina Mai ─. Ambas podríamos también vestir de esa manera. Dos maids teniendo sexo de manera libre. Pensar en eso me hacer querer ir mañana mismo a buscar un cosplay para mí.

─ ¡Pero primero lo que yo digo, tonta! ─ dice Reo refunfuñando ─ Me la debes, por hacerme llamarte de esa manera tan vergonzosa.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, ojou-sama? ─ ahí iba otra vez Mai con esa fluidez y naturalidad que causaba envidia en la propia Reo ─ Cada vez que lo desees, yo siempre te puedo llamar así. No tiene nada de malo que alguna vez lo intentes tú también, y es que después de todo, tú eres mía, a la vez que yo soy tuya.

Reo se sonroja, impactada ante ese razonamiento de Mai que le parecía tan profundo. Mai termina quedándose dormida, y Reo la deja descansar, pues todavía faltaba como una hora antes de hacer la cena, y todavía había un par de cosas en las que seguía necesitando ayuda. Por Mai estaba dispuesta a lo que sea, incluso de hacer el gran milagro de aprender a cocinar algo medianamente decente, así que llamarle "ojou-sama" una que otra vez no debería significar ningún reto. Todo era cuestión de práctica.

**Fin**

* * *

Pues ya está. Simple y bonito, el modo que siempre encanta. Finalizo esta historia dando las gracias a todas las personas que han participado en la encuesta para ayudar a tener más versiones oficiales de Sono Hanabira disponibles del otro lado del charco del Pacífico. Ojalá que como mínimo salgan los tres títulos presentados por Soulhunter, que así tendremos un maravilloso año mientras esperamos a la encuesta de 2020.

Hasta otra


End file.
